Mike/Relationships
the relationships of mike the lizard Family mike has a huge family, he loved them but hated most of his children since they hated shala, its unknown who his other children are Devon (brother) During their childhood Mike Took care of his younger brother and the two played together, during those times mike loved his brother and devon also came to mike's wedding during their adult years, mike also went to his wedding and help him get a pool, however when the years came by. mike started to get jealous of his brother despite he always sometimes invite people to his party, and not him. when he started making a show called shala devon hated it, mike was never nice to his brother since then, Unknown wife sometime in his school years he met a girl and they eventually went on a date and got married, they then had kids including sarah, ashley, david, and mike jr, its currently unknown what she thinks of her husband being angry all the time, over his show being hated on, Sarah (Daughter) Sarah was born around 1997 in the early days mike took care of his daughter, and even took her to Preschool, He loved his daughter and his kids so much that he would not let anyone hurt them, however. since he found out that she and the others hated her show, he no longer liked her, he even was told by george that he is in love with kevin (That was one of the friends of finn that he encountered in the studio), and then went with them to confront them, he tried to force sarah to break up with kevin but she refused and confronted him, its unknown what will come between these 2 Ashley (Daughter) Just like sarah, Mike loved her daughter so much, and took care of her, he conforted her over sad things, however in her teen years.. he realizes shes dating a dog he doesn't like, known as tappor, he also hates her for hating shala the cute girl, ashley doesn't like what her father is acting like now in days, David (son) when his son david was born, he loved his son, however mike started having anger issues, and started to hate david, including when he discovered he hated shala, shala ordered him to invite his sons and finn and his friends to the studio, david never known he was the boss of the studio and even created shala, david was so mad after finding out the secret his dad hid from him and still being mean, david and the others tried to redeem him to stop being such a angry man, but he refuses and attacks david, david attempts to strike him down for not redeeming himself however shala stoped him, Mike didn't seem to care about how much his son doesn't want him to be nice to everyone, after the battle david beated him up for still not changing, david even told mariana about the event, later days mike confronted his son again, however, he was later defeated by his other son mike jr, when david turned into stone and later got hypnotized by shala, mike was happy, but after the super secret wands destruction david was normal, after this david was not mike's main target much anymore, and he started to want to get revenge on finn, Mike jr (youngest son) mike jr is one of mike's youngest sons, Despite his name also being mike, it makes mike also known as mike Sr, despite hes always called mike all the time, he loved mike jr alot and played catch with him, until he had anger issues that made mike jr upset, he was also invited to the studio and he was also shocked that his father owned the studio, and created shala, mike jr watched as his older brother david and mike duel, mike didn't like his son for hating his show as well, he confronted him in shala's revenge after dealing with the other kids, he tried to tell mike jr to like shala the cute girl and bow down to them, however he refuses and throws a ball at his face knocking him out, that made shala angry, later that day he was hypotized and it made mike happy until the super secret wand was destroyed freeing him and everyone else, Kyle (Nephew) it is unknown what their relationship are, but it can be presumed that mike liked kyle but despite he likes devon alot it made mike Upset, its unknown what he thinks of kyle since its possible that he might also hate his show, Unknown sister its unknown when she will appear and its unknown if mike hates her or not Friends These are friends and allies of mike the lizard, some of these are also finn and his friend's enemies, Shala At first mike thought his workers created the character and show idea, and he liked the idea, however, shala was actually a real person, and made the show based on her cause she wanted to be famous and make mike happy along with some fans, however since the show was canceled by finn (thanks to the secret wand), shala wanted revenge and she hired mike to put a trap on finn and the others, but it all failed, she arrived and turned off david's saber preventing him from killing mike, she revealed herself to everyone in shock, but mike was surprised that she was a real person, she even used the secret wand to make his whole studio with happy cute faces, mike listened to her explain the things she did, until carlos falcon punched her, mike was upset that shala was defeated and thought she was dead or gone, he even raged that he misses her so much, however she returned and mike was happy, shala tells him how they will get their revenge, he teamed up wtih her and george to attack finn however, he and george were defeated and shala managed to make them escape, and turned them into stone, mike was happy and shala made the whole world alive, and made everyone bow to them, but finn was broken out and he captured him, when shala became so powerful, mike was surprised, but when she got defeated and "killed" mike was upset and wanted to get revenge on finn for his actions on shala Enemies These are enemies that mike is against Heather Years before the events of the series, heather was one of his students at a animation class, he asked the students what show he should make, heather however came up with a badass show which also angers him, because of this heather's idea was rejected causing her to quit the class forever, up until a few years later when she finds out finn was kidnapped by him, she goes into the office and confronts him, Finn ever since he found out finn canceled the show, he hated him alot.. shala even ordered him to invite him along with his friends and david and mike jr, he does so and draws shala, making finn shocked, he knew finn was the one who canceled shala the cute girl and tried to hypnotize him, but thanks to frank the plan failed, he watched as finn and the others battle, however after shala was flinged he was beaten up by him, He helped shala get revenge on finn and his friends, but he was defeated easily and he watched as finn's friends destroy the alive objects infront of him, he later captures finn and takes him to shala, he tells finn that his dreams has finally came true and that he will no longer be forced to make a new crappy show and no longer get stoped, finn tells him if thats all he wanted is to make all of his own family and everyone hypnotized by his revived show as well as every building and object being alive wtih cute faces, and tells him to think about what hes doing, mike refuses to think about it and tells him that all that is happening is what he is doing, however, finn later defeated the super secret wand causing it to explode turning everyone normal, and of course shooting shala, which mike started to cry alot about, therefore mike started to go against Finn mainly instead of his son david, a few days later, mike plans his revenge and disguises himself as a random man who dropped his phone in his car, so he can try to trick finn and kidnap him, Tappor mike did not like tappor and he didn't like ashley dating him cause he is a dog, its unknown when the two will have a standoff to eachother, Kevin He at first didn't care about kevin and the other friends of finn, but he didn't like them hating his show, however george tells him that kevin has been dating sarah, this makes mike angry and tried to force sarah to break up with kevin but she refuses to since kevin is protecting her from her angry father, its unknown if these 2 will finally go face to face alone, Finn's friends Just like his haters, he doesn't like finn's friends Lankana mike did not know who lankana was but she did heard about him, he first saw her when she and the bullys of shala tried to confront shala, but they all failed, its unknown what he thinks of lankana now, and its unknown if they will see eachother again, Mariana mike did not like mariana at all since she seems to be the one david likes to flirt with alot, the two would later duel, but he would kick her out of the fight making david angry, George the rat when shala came back she brought george along with her, mike asks how he got flinged, and george finds out that sarah is mike's daughter by looking at the picture, and tells him that she finged him cause he was trying to date her but she loved kevin instead, which makes mike angry, and they later teamed up to fight finn and his friends, later on after taking over the world, mike captured finn, but finn never gave up, which causes shala to send george to fight finn, george later redeemed himself and betrayed shala, mike was shocked and tried to help shala attack them but he was kicked by george, later on after the secret wand was destroyed mike cried and its unknown what he'll do to george the next time he even meets him, Workers